June 17The rain overflows pain and attaches us in a heart!
by Ivanichigo Hermaciaki
Summary: The battle between the Grand Fisher and Ichigo Kurosaki has ended, after the hollow got a wound, he decide to run away from cemetary, while Rukia asked help to Ichigo that has lost a lot of blood, It's there when she found the tragict past of Ichigo, Rukia confessed her past by requuest from the substitute reaper who wants to get his trust and something more...


"June 17…The rain overflows pain and attaches us in a heart"

My first fanfic Ichiruki

By Miguel Iván Hernández Macías

"Ivánichigo Hermaciaki"

December – 1st – 2012

You know every day is raining on my heart

Since dawn 'til sunset

But your coming to my world, for some reason

Has stopped the rain at the nightfall,

That night of white moon as the bright of your skin…

-This hasn't finished yet Grand Fisher, come back damn bastard to end up with your misery!-

Desperate, Ichigo yelled meanwhile the rain that had come Karakura Town a few minutes ago rose intensity to drag the blood of Substitute Shinigami's wounds, while amazed and shattered Hollow moved away from cemetery with the promise to come back and end up the homework that started six years ago.

-The next time will meet us Kurosaki Ichigo, the Karasu River will dye of red again…jajaja… and I'll wait for that moment, before I send you to hell I'm going to show the face of your mother in your agony!...- The Grand Fisher said it destroying the tombstones that were interposing on his way.

-No, damn it…no… I won't let you run away fucking bastard!-With the last force that he has, he was murmuring, while Rukia claims to Ichigo the young Shinigami who wasn't able to accept that the battle had finished.

-Ichigo, you won, you stopped The Grand Fisher, you survived to his lies…- Rukia hasn't finished speaking yet, Ichigo disrupts her to express his frustration not complaining his revenge.

-No…no…no… I can still fight, I can still defeat him, let me follow him, this is just the beginning…- Suddenly Ichigo fell over Rukia's legs, he was tired for the fighting, Rukia looked him resting on her legs, she thanked it the result of a battle for all suicide lights.

-Maybe you don't understand yet, but you have showed me that your courage is stronger than your despair!- Ichigo stood awake, looked Rukia's eyes that were clear and merciful, and he said:- Idiot, remember you told me a few minutes ago that you'll wait the right moment to talk, well now you know the truth about the bastard who killed my mother, but this sadness that you load since we met, the cause that you let me fight to The Grand Fisher, it's just the moment that we talk about you!- Rukia listened, head down and looked Ichigo into the eyes- It's the rain that can't stop falling on my heart!- A brief silence let the Substitute Shinigami absorbs the words that her friend already said.

-Is it the same rain that fall before us? Why Rukia, just one time tell me a few things about you, the reason that you tried to protect me in every fight, Don't you trust me enough to stay by your side?- Ichigo asks Rukia at the edge of tears.

- Shiba Kaien, my lieutenant, maybe the person that more believes me and I murdered with my hands!- When she finished of saying it, she started to cry leaving Ichigo impressed and reflective he had known a Rukia's face he could never ever see, the young Shinigami saw the despair wasn't hers, the rain fell over another heart.

- That's right, Ichigo, I murdered my lieutenant, I was the only one trust and I end up breaking through his body with my Zanpakutō!, I'm afraid to betray who I love again!- Ichigo didn't expect to listen these kid of words of someone who thought that She doesn't have a heart that overflows despair in the rain, Rukia told about her days at 13th Division beside Kaien who always protected 'til the night that will change her life.

-Now, you know that hurts from the deep of my soul, idiot, are you satisfied to realize that rain doesn´t belong to you from your sadness!- Rukia finished with tears on her eyes to a weaker Ichig and regret about the attitude that doubt Rukia's true feelings, Ichigo disrupted Rukia's complaining with a kiss in her mouth and said:

- You fool, don't you realize, we both accepted a load too much heavy for our backs, we thought that with our pride will be enough to endure it for all life, without valuing people's sacrifice who ever love in the world , who believed us, because gave us their life to be happy, look at you and look at me with our pride made of thousand pieces, we never had the guilt for nothing , both my mother as Kaien protected us 'til the end with the hope that someday we'll see them again with a smile on our faces, because we fight for everything they believed it – Ichigo said with confidence while held the cold hand of Rukia who stills amazed and nervous for the words and doings by Ichigo, who had cautived and health the Shinigami's Darkness.

-Ichigo! Why are you doing this, why did you say this?- Rukia answered, she felt something similar about Ichigo's heart experimented .

-Because since now I'll protect you, since now You'll never be alone, since now the rain has overflowed all our pain and has attached it one heart! - With sincerity, Ichigo exclaimed it, after saying that, he lost consciousness.

-Thanks Ichigo! Thank you so much! I haven't understood why am I crying for, or are we a couple of melancholic idiots crying under the rain? No , it's not, it's just happiness that you have brought under this lunary rainbow! Since now we'll never be alone!-She finished talking to a completely Ichigo asleep and cleaning her tears she kissed the young Shinigami one more time, leaving the White Moon that was looking after down the light of the stars in a Sun that was resting in her arms…

The End

Translation by José León Hernández.

Characters and argument based on Bleach Anime are property of TV Tokyo Corporation and Kubo Tite.

To All Ichirukistas, AbirukaiStardust Shirayuki, Here's the first fanfic I promised I was going to do, I hope you be pleasure…


End file.
